


Scenes from a Movie

by thetoristori



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoristori/pseuds/thetoristori
Summary: A little project I decided to start. I'm sure I'm not the only one, but sometimes when I watch a movie or tv show, I think "this is such a Phryne moment." I then realized that I'd love to use my favorite characters and put them in those moments. The chapter title will be the source of the scene. The project is open-ended. Who knows how many chapters there will be?





	Scenes from a Movie

The night had grown dark as the Inspector drove Miss Fisher’s car with her sleeping in the passenger seat. She had once again finagled him into helping her on a case that was outside his jurisdiction. She was on a trip visiting an old friend just outside of Adelaide. There was a murder, as per usual for Miss Fisher, and Jack found himself on a train bound for South Australia. He hadn’t known her for long, but found that with every case that she was able to maneuver herself into, he was becoming increasingly enticed by her. It was a cool evening and right now she was using her fur coat as a blanket as she slept while he drove through the side streets outside of Adelaide bound for Melbourne. He can’t believe he allowed himself to be persuaded to drive back with her instead of taking the train, but he would be lying if he denied that he didn’t want to take a spin behind the wheel of her Hispano Suiza.

As Jack was lost in thought about how he ended up in this mess, he also found himself facing a fork in the road. The sign that was supposed to point in the direction of Victoria had fallen and Jack was left with a decision to make. Turn left or turn right. He didn’t want to wake Miss Fisher so he decided he would turn right and hope for the best and if it wasn’t right, he would turn back around. As he drove down for about 2 kilometres, he found that the dirt road was becoming more and more troublesome. The vibrations from the uneven road soon awoke Miss Fisher.

As she opened her eyes and tried to find her bearings, she asked “Where are we Jack?”

“I don’t exactly know. I may have taken a wrong turn” he confessed as he looked over to Phryne. When he looked back to the road he found that he was about to hit into a wooden fence. Before he had time to brake, the Hispano Suiza broke down the fence and he and Phryne found themselves driving down a hill into an open field. Jack quickly pulled on the brake and stopped the car.

“Are you alright Miss Fisher.” He turned to her and instinctively grabbed her arm to make sure she was fine.

“Yes Jack, just a bit startled. Are you okay?”

“Yes I’m fine. I’m sorry about the car. I didn’t see the fence.”

“It’s alright. I’ll go out to make sure the car is fine so we can drive back.” With that, she put on her coat, grabbed a torch and stepped out of the car.

Jack gripped the steering wheel and rested his forehead upon it. The last thing he needed was to ruin this extremely expensive car. He watched from inside as she inspected the vehicle and waited for her analysis, praying that there was nothing wrong.

“Everything is fine!” Jack released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I’m actually quite surprised, but I think I should commend the Spanish and Swiss for making such a brilliantly reliable vehicle. It seems the fence got the worst of it.”

Although they were in a tough spot right now, that was good news. Jack knew the night wouldn’t go their way and offered a suggestion. “I hope you don’t think this is too forward Miss Fisher, but I think we should stop for the night. Wait until we have some light and make our way back.”

“Be as forward as you like, Jack” she purred. “I do think that is a good idea though.” She again used her fur coat as a blanket and started to snuggle into the side of her car to get comfortable. It didn’t take her long to fall back asleep and then Jack followed soon after.

 

* * *

 

When morning broke, they woke up to the sounds of cows mooing.

“Are you up, Miss Fisher?” He asked as he stretched, his bones cracking from the awkward sleeping arrangements.

“Yes. Can’t say that was the best night’s sleep I ever had…”

“I’m sorry for everything Miss Fisher” he couldn’t be more apologetic.

“Don’t be ridiculous Jack. It wasn’t your fault. We should have taken up in a hotel room instead of driving through the night. It was foolish to think we could make it back to Melbourne in the dead of night, driving through streets we are unfamiliar with.”

Jack was shocked at her response. It was sound and logical and he did feel forgiven. A glimpse of a smile broke out onto his face as he looked at her and he saw her eyes were alight with understanding and greeted him back with a smile.

He quickly broke the moment, looking at all the cows surrounding them, “Maybe we can make use of these cows. Do you know how to milk a cow, Miss Fisher?”

“You know me better than that, Jack. Of course I do!” She beamed at him and reached back to grab a thermos from the backseat. “And that is an excellent idea. I could do with some breakfast.” She put her coat on and stepped out of the car.

The Inspector would never get over how remarkable this woman was. When he exited the vehicle, he found Phryne sitting on the car’s step with the thermos tucked between her knees and asked him to steady the cow so that she could milk her.

As he did so, he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

“What are you doing on my property?” There was a man of about 60 years wearing dungarees, standing about 3 meters away from them holding a shotgun.

“We didn’t know this was your property. You see, we got on a detour and…” Jack tried to quickly explain. Phryne stood up from where she was and stood by him, gripping his arm.

“It’s posted clear enough ain’t it? A sign every 50 metres. Can’t you read?” His shotgun was trained on the Inspector.

“Well, you see we happened to have gotten here in the middle of the night and...” Jack said, trying to get a word in.

“Yes, I’ve noticed you’ve busted down my fence.” The man said sternly as he gestured to his now broken fence.

“Oh, I’ll pay for it.” Phryne interjected.

“You’ll pay for it alright. You city people think you can trespass on people’s property, break down their fences, fool around with their cattle, spend the night in the fields with…” He looked Phryne up and down with her fancy fur coat, messed up hair, and soiled clothes “I don’t know _what_ kind of a…”

“LISTEN YOU FRESH HICK!” Phryne started to move towards the man as Jack held her back.

“If you’d just let me explain…” Jack wanted to explain that he was a Detective Inspector but his credentials were in back of the car, but this man would not let him get a word in. He was becoming increasingly difficult.

“Save your language for the judge.”

“Who’s going to arrest us?” Phryne shot back at him.

“You’re under arrest now.” The man exclaimed as he moved towards them to herd them towards their car.

“Where’s your warrant or badge of office” asked Phryne.

“Don’t get cute. I’m a citizen of Australia. You’re under arrest. If you think you ain’t, just try to get away.” He pushed the gun into her back as she moved forward with her hands up.

“Can he do that?” Phryne whispered to Jack

“Unfortunately he can.”

“You two are gonna drive us to the Judge’s office and I don’t want any funny business.” He took his seat in the back as Jack got behind the wheel and Phryne sat beside him. If only he could get to his credentials, but he had a feeling that this man wouldn’t care if he was indeed a member of the police force. He turned on the ignition and followed the man’s directions as the gun was trained on him the entire time.

 

* * *

 

Once they arrived into town and parked outside the Judge’s office, they were greeted by a lovely older woman in a floral dress opening the door.

“Hi Hank! Looks like you’ve got another one.” She smiled at Phryne and Jack’s captor.

They arrive into the Judge’s office which seemed to be located inside his home. This really was a small town if there was no official Judge’s Chambers to go to.

A skinny man wearing plain clothes turned towards them as he sat in his swivel chair in front of a desk, hands clasped together.

The Inspector took that as a cue to start talking “Good morning, Your Honour. There seems to have been a little misunderstanding here. This gentleman found our car in his field and he naturally came to the conclusion that…”

“What’s the charge Hank?” The Judge ignored Jack and looked directly at the man with a gun who now had a smug on his face.

He started walking towards the Judge as he issued his charges, “Trespassing on posted property, destruction of a fence, and petty larceny.”

“Oh that’s not…” Jack tried to intercede, shaking his head.

“What’d they steal?” The Judge asked.

“Was milking one of my cows when I caught ‘em.” Hank informed him.

“Oh, in a little thermos bottle that big.” Phryne held out her hands to indicate the size of the thermos.

“Nobody asked you anything young woman. When it comes your turn you can talk all you like.” The Judge snapped at her. He then turned away from them and started to fill out some paperwork. Phryne kept her mouth shut. In a small town like this, it was best to pick your battles carefully.

He looked towards Phryne. “What’s the name?”

“Fern Robbins” Phryne replied. Jack looked at her, shocked that she just gave a Judge a fake name. She raised her eyebrows to him in response as the Judge was turned away mumbling her name aloud as he wrote it down.

“Where do you live?”

“Rockhampton, Queensland.”

“Occupation?”

“Fan dancer.” 

The Judge turned towards his paperwork again before stopping short. “Huh?”

“Fan dancer. You know…” Phryne then started to mimic some moves she remembered from watching a burlesque show back in France years ago.

“Whatever that means.” He mumbled as he turned back to his notes.  “And what’s your name?” He turned towards Jack.

“Archibald Benjamin Jones. Sydney, New South Wales.” Phryne was surprised. The stuffed shirt of an Inspector was willing to join her in her little game. Phryne gave Jack an impressed nod and he nodded back.

“Occupation?”

“Train Conductor.”

“Alright. Do you plead guilty or not guilty?”

“May it please Your Honour, I’m somewhat familiar with the legal procedure having at one time contemplated the law…” Jack tried to plead his case.

“Then you shouldn’t have broken the law.”

“It was in ignorance of the fact, Your Honour.”

“Ignorance is no excuse!”

“I’m aware of that. And I’m also aware of what a plea of guilty or not guilty means when made by non residents of the state.”

“Not even married.” Hank butted in. Jack turned around and noticed that Hank was now seated in the corner watching the whole scene unfold.

“I don’t know what you mean by _even married_. You say _even married_ as though married is the least anyone can be. Some minor, unimportant arrangement.” Jack spoke to Hank before he turned back to the Judge. “I appeal to your sense of chivalry Your Honour. I take it that you’re married man and that…”

“Spent the night in my field…from out of the state.” Hank spoke up again.

“Hmmm…” The Judge’s eyes lit up at Hank’s suggestion that sat in the air. Phryne decided this was the moment to enjoy a cigarette. She took a step back and carefully went through her pockets to find a fag and some matches.

“My learned opponent here, I mean that bug with a shotgun is trying to inject in this case an element of…” Jack tried to continue with his case.

“Do you plead guilty or not guilty?” The Judge interceded.

“To what!?” Jack was becoming impatient.

“To trespassing, destruction of property and petty larceny!” The Judge became impatient as well.

“What’ll you settle for?” Jack’s voice was filled with anger.

“What’ll I settle for?!” The Judge rose from his chair and brought his face centimeters away from the Inspector’s. “Did you ever hear of contempt of court while you were studying the law? I think I’ll just give you over to the constable and send you over to the county jail.”

“Now wait a minute…”

“Wait nothing! I was trying to give you a fair trial, but when men drive girls over the state line as you did, the matter’s worth investigating. Also, when they give funny names like Archibald Benjamin Jones. You may think your dealing with simple minded folk, and I’m gonna give you an opportunity…”

“AHHHH!!!” Phryne let out a scream. “AHHHH!!”

All three men turn towards Phryne to see what the situation was and noticed that a large fire had just broken out into the office. The waste bin was on fire and it was quickly growing larger and spreading.

Everyone in the room started to run around frantically, looking for ways to extinguish the ever growing flames. Phryne grabbed Jack’s arm and brought him out into the hall where they bump into the woman who greeted Hank at the door. She had heard all the commotion and asked what had happened.

“Grab some water, the office is on fire!”  Jack yelled. The woman that the Inspector now presumed was the Judge’s wife ran back into a kitchen to get some water. He started to make his way towards the kitchen to help when he was pulled back by Miss Fisher.  

“Don’t be stupid! Come on!” she yelled as she opened up the front door and ran for her car.

She took her place behind the wheel, turned on the engine and drove them out of there as quickly as possible.

 

* * *

 

Once they crossed the state line, Phryne slowed down and pulled over to the side, deciding it was time for a rest.

“Since we left the judge, I’ve been trying to figure out how that fire got started. Nobody was smoking.” Jack began.

“I was.” She said innocently.

“You were?”

Phryne nodded.

“Did you throw anything into that basket?”

“Nothing but a match.”

“A…a lighted match?”

“Well I guess there must have been _some_ life in it.”

“Did you throw it in there on purpose?” He looked at her incredulously.

“Well I wasn’t aiming for the spittoon!” She shot back as she turned back towards the steering wheel.

“I suppose you know that’s called Arson?” 

“No! I thought that was when you bit somebody.” She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Bit somebody.” Jack mumbled and shook his head as Phryne turned the engine back on.

“Well it’s better than going to jail, isn’t it?” And with that, she drove off towards Melbourne.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the movie "Remember the Night" starring Barbara Stanwyck and Fred MacMurray. It's the reason this whole project started. 
> 
> It takes place around the first half of the first season since Phryne and Jack are still getting to know each other. Also, I'm American, but tried to give it an Australian feel with using the metric system, their grammar ("ou" and "tre") and vocabulary as best I could.


End file.
